Amor? que es eso?
by Acro0zsz
Summary: Yoh tiene una interesante platica con sus amigos, que le hace darse cuenta de algo muy importante...YohXAnna 100%!


_**Aqui les dejo la simbologia:**_

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_*e__ntre dos asteriscos* : acciones_

* * *

><p>Habian pasado tan solo unos cuantos meses desde el torneo de shamanes.<p>

Ahora estaban algunos de los 5 guerreros en la conocida pension de Fumbari, y su amiguito humano, de pequeña estatura.

Eran pocos, solo Ren, Horo, e Yoh, Manta tambien, obviamente.

En cuanto a Anna, Tamao y Pilika, habian salido de compras.

En esos momentos, los hombres mantenian una boba platica sentados en la mesita de la sala, acompa ada de algunas peleas de Ren y Horo-Horo.

* * *

><p>Manta: basta chicos! que hasta parecen enamorados jeje...<p>

Ren-Horo: QUE HAS DICHO?

Yoh: jijiji...eh, pero Manta, que es enamorado? ñ_ñ

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

Horo: e-enserio no sabes que es?

Manta: vamos Yoh, debes haber estado enamorado alguna vez...

Ren: si, creiamos que estabas enamorado de Anna...

Yoh: eh...no entiendo ñ_ñ

Manta: ah vamos, no puedes ser tan despistado! Horo: callense! que lo confunden mas!, Yoh, sabes que es el amor?..

Yoh: eh...es eso que sienten las madres por sus hijos, no?

Ren: ehm...si es algo asi...

Manta: pero no solo lo siente una madre por su hijo, tambien lo sienten las personas por otras...

Yoh: eh...pero, como saben que es amor? _ Manta: es facil, solo debes pensar en que es lo que eres capaz de hacer por las personas, al final te daras cuenta de que eres capaz de sacrificar mas por unas personas que por otras, y que eres capaz de sacrificarlo todo por una.

Ren: no solo es eso, es tambien desear la felicidad por sobre la tuya por ella.

Horo: si si! y tambien podras pensar que ella es la mas bonita mujer de todas!

Manta: y siempre quieres ver su seguridad y bienestar ante todo...

Ren: la miras con otros ojos, le hablas con otra voz...es algo asi...

Yoh: suena algo confuso ñ_ñ pero...eso es estar enamorado? sentir eso por una persona?

Manta: nop, estar enamorado es empezar a llegar a todo lo que te acabamos de decir, cuando llegas a eso, se dice que amas a la persona por la que sientes todo eso

Yoh: ahh...vaya _ Las chicas regresaron, cenaron, hubo mas peleas paradas por la gran itako rubia, gritos, y todo lo normal en una cena como las que ellos solian tener.

Ya era algo tarde y todos se fueron llendo a sus respectivas casas-hoteles-habitaciones. (ya que Horo-Horo y Pilika se quedaban ahi).Solo Anna e Yoh estaban en la

planta de abajo, Anna viendo el final de su telenovela e Yoh recogiendo todo el desastre de la sala.

Yoh: hey Anita, adivina! Anna: que sucede? me estoy perdiendo valiosos segundos de programa por tu culpa

Yoh: los muchachos me explicaron lo que era estar enamorado y esas cosas! (se sienta junto a ella cuando lo dice).

Anna: "ah, diablos, y ahora que ideas le han metido..." hm, y que te dijeron?

Yoh: dijeron que estar enamorado era empezar a sentir que darias todo por la felicidad de esa persona, sacrificarias todo con tal de verla feliz, incluso podrias sacrificar tu propia felicidad, y llegue a la conclusion de algo!

Anna: ah, de que?

Yoh: que no estoy enamorado de ti Anita! non

Anna: _"y el muy cinico lo dice asi como asi?.._." n-no lo..estas...? _*con tristeza en sus palabras*_

Yoh: nop! ellos dijeron que cuando ya sentias todo eso, significaba que no estabas enamorado, sino que ya amabas a esa persona! entonces eso significa que yo te amo! non

Anna: e-enserio? "_esto si es raro..."_

Yoh: sip, siento todo eso por ti y mas! daria lo que sea para verte sonreir y por que estes bien,daria incluso mi propia vida! y haria todo lo que me pidieras, sin protestar non

Anna: _*sonrie un poco, se acerca a el y lo besa tiernamente por unos segundos, luego se separan e Yoh la mira extra ado y con un divertido color carmin en sus mejillas*_

Yoh: e-eso que fue Anna?

Anna: como siempre, esos idiotas te dijeron todo a la mitad, otra cosa que sientes cuando amas a una persona son muchas ganas de besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo...y sientes que eso es necesario para ti..

Yoh: eso significa que me amas tambien? ñ_ñ

Anna: con todo el corazon, Yoh...

Yoh: me alegra! y sabes, tienes razon, tu beso me gusto! _*se acerca y la besa nuevamente*_

Se besaron hasta que sus bocas no podian mas, y se fueron a dormir ambos a la habitacion de Yoh, durmieron placidamente, abrazados...

Yoh aprendio dos cosas nuevas que jamas olvidaria: que sus amigos no saben explicar bien las cosas, pero al menos daban una idea, y que los besos de Anna son muuuy adictivos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cursi? si, eso creo ._. pero...se me acaba de ocurrir ñ_n estaba viendo la tele y un niño le pregunto a su papá eso y bam! esto salio ñ_n<em>**

**_Gracias por leer esta cursi y boba historia ñ_ñ _**


End file.
